The Love Of An Automail Mechanic
by PeachNehiYum
Summary: Everything made her think of him, her automail designs were based around him. Everything was for him, but when Ed finally returns will he feel the same. Will she finally tell him of her love or will he slip away? WinryXEd I'm bad at summarys


Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal... 'Cause if I did Winry and Ed would have gotten together on the show.

* * *

"**The Love Of an Automail Mechanic"**

**By: PeachNehiYum**

**Chapter One**

"_**It Seemed Like a Life Time"**_

Winry looked down at the automail blueprints in front of her and sighed. She was sure Ed would have loved the new design. Yes, even after three years without that little midget she was still designing automail with him in mind. Twice as strong, and seventy percent lighter, built only for someone as reckless as him. Of course the customers loved the last few changes since they had become more sleek and lighter, but they would never in their wildest dreams be able to go as far as break theirs. "Give up Winry, he's not coming back." She whispered to herself and a sleeping Den. That was her problem she could never give up on Ed, she had been asked out more than most other girls in the last few years, and yet no matter how handsome or rich each of them were she could not get Ed out of her mind. Even if he was to come back, there was still no guarantee that he would feel the same for her, she had to hope though, that was all that kept her going.

She reached down and petted Den before turning off the light over her workbench. It was already one in the morning, normally she wouldn't mind, but she had a client coming that morning and needed all the rest she could acquire. The sounds of her curtains twisting and flipping in the wind was the only sound that could be heard in Winry Rockbell's room, she lay their silently staring off at the ceiling. This was how every night started, her laying there, thinking of nothing but him. The last time she had seen him seemed like a dream. She had wanted to confess everything to him, to let him know of how she felt. Try as she might though she just couldn't bring herself to say anything. "Winry, you've got to get a hold on yourself." She sighed and mentally cursed herself for being so hopeless. Ever since Pinako had died last year, she had felt so alone. Herself and Den were all that was left of her once happy family. Thoughts of Pinako brought her to tears, turning over she buried her head in her pillow and sobbed herself to sleep. The last thought that went through her head was; that she was truly alone.

The next morning, Winry woke up to the sound of Den barking, and her morning appointment ringing her doorbell. "Just a moment!" She screamed as she threw on her mechanic's uniform and pulled her hair into a high pony tail. This was obviously not how she had planned her day starting. Once reaching the door, she made sure her hair was in place before grabbing Den and pulling open the door. The man who stood before her was definitely a shock to her.

A man that was slightly taller then her, his hair slightly blowing in the morning breeze, and an auto mail arm was all Winry saw before her vision was clouded with tears of joy. Ed had finally come back after all this time. Her grip on Den long forgotten, the large dog jumped on the him smothering him in all his animal love, before a balling Winry wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Whoa Win, I wasn't gone that long."

She let go of him and looked up at his beautiful features, smiling.

"It seemed like a lifetime" She said.

He flashed her a goofy grin while rubbing the back of his head. "I do like this welcoming more then the wrench to my head though." His words only had a moment to linger in he air before he was hit with the said object.

"Hey what was that for?" He questioned now a bit peeved.

"For having a busted arm!"

"Same old Winry."

She ignored his comment and began looking around him. "Ed, where's Al?"

Ed laughed and looked to the side, before responding. "He's on his way. He didn't want to take a train from central, we arrived there late last night and I hopped on the midnight express, he opted to stay at a hotel."

Winry stepped to the side and aloud him to come in, before shutting the door. "I won't be able to fix your arm until later, I have an appointment with a client soon." She looked up at the clock. "Actually he should be here right now."

Ed smirked "I figured you and Pinako, would be busy so I made an appointment."

Winry sat down next to Ed, before explaining what had happened to her beloved granny. "Pinako isn't with us anymore, Ed." She paused for a reply, when all that came was a gasp she continued. "It happened some time last year, the doctor said it was a heart attack, she had been complaining of chest pains, but wouldn't go to the doctor." Winry wiped a trail of silent tears from her face with the back of her hand before looking over at Ed.

He took her hand in his and rubbed it. "I'm so sorry Winry, you've been all alone." The sudden feeling of guilt took over him as he realized he could have been there for her if only he had came back sooner.

She gave him a sad smile before getting up and walking to the door. "Come on I've got something to show you."

Ed got off of the couch and followed her to her to the workshop that was out beside her house. She walked over to the the blue prints she'd been working on late the night before.

"It's the new design I made them with someone like you in mind, seventy percent lighter and twice as strong." She smiled. "Lets see you break these shrimp."

Ed's face turned red and he began screaming. "Do I look like a shrimp to you? I'm at least six inches taller then you now you machine freak!"

"And You would have been taller, if you would have drank your milk, alchemist junkie!" She smiled after completing her sentence. Even after three years it seemed things hadn't changed a bit between the two.

* * *

A/N: Okay this is my first full metal fic. I am aware that some t may be a bit OCC, I apologize for that. I love the show I love the idea of Winry and Ed being romantic. I do realize tho I'm not the best writer in the world. This is a way to keep my mind off some things that have currently happened in my little world and I think maybe with time I have the potential to be a descent writer. Please review! I live for it! 


End file.
